Leafpool's Perfect and Squirrelflight's Not
by signelchan
Summary: Leafpool thinks about her and her sister, and the differences between them. So maybe she's perfect and Squirrelflight isn't, but some things are even secrets from a medicine cat.


Leafpool was your ordinary ThunderClan medicine cat. She was a Mary-Sue. She had a forbidden love with the king of forbidden love. Her father Firestar was the perfect leader. Her mother Sandstorm was the best hunter in the Clan. But her sister?

If there was one thing that Leafpool knew, it was that her sister Squirrelflight had been skipped in the "perfect" category. So maybe her mate was the Clan's deputy. So maybe her kits had a mysterious prophecy surrounding them. So maybe she had gone on the Great Journey. But she was still not a cat worthy of her lineage, in Leafpool's standards.

Of course, Leafpool's standards were much higher than any other cat's. She was the medicine cat. after all. Her mentor had been Cinderpelt, who was much better than Squirrelflight's, whom had been Dustpelt. Did it matter that Dustpelt had been a follower of the evil Tigerstar, who was the reason that Cinderpelt had gotten hurt? Maybe a little.

Did it matter that Cinderpelt had originally been her father's apprentice, while Dustpelt was still one? Somewhat.

Did it matter that Leafpool thought that Cinder was way prettier than Dust? Absolutely.

Besides, Squirrelflight looked similar to their parents. Sure, it meant they were related, but, that was only the three of them. Leafpool was a light brown tabby, while they all had ginger fur. A tabby she-cat was way more attractive than a ginger one. Maybe that was why Crowfeather had fallen in love with her and not Squirrelflight.

And, Leafpool was going to be the best medicine cat of all time. She was going to surpass Cinderpelt, and Yellowfang, and even Spottedleaf, who was really talented. But, who lets themselves get killed by a badger, a fire, and a ShadowClan warrior?

So Squirrelflight was loud and annoying. Leafpool was quiet, kind, patient, thoughtful, caring, sweet, and beautiful. Much better than her sister. The traits they shared were the ThunderClan life and the parents. Nothing else.

Even their tastes in toms were different. Leafpool went for the mysterious, forbidden ones, even though she can't have a mate. Squirrelflight went for Brambleclaw, then Ashfur, then back to Brambleclaw. The son of a traitor really stole her heart.

Which means that her sister has relatives in ShadowClan. Which is where the warrior that killed Spottedleaf came from. If Spottedleaf hadn't died, Firestar would have picked her instead of Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight wouldn't be her sister. Or, at least, she would be a more perfect sister. Because, Leafpool still would have been born, even though medicine cats are forbidden to have kits. She is too essential to ThunderClan's daily life to not exist.

If she didn't exist, who would be the current medicine cat? Better yet, who would have been the medicine cat apprentice instead of her? No other cat comes even close to her in her perfectness.

If only the same could be said for Squirrelflight...

There is one good thing about her to Leafpool, and that's Jaypaw. He might be blind, but he has the talent to be the next greatest medicine cat in all the Clans. But how could such a perfect thing come from such a disgrace to ThunderClan?

That is the impossible question that even she, the Mary-Sue, can't answer. She's tried, praying to StarClan about it, asking herself every time she sees her apprentice, and even when she sees Cinderpaw, the reincarnation of her dear mentor. She's just not supposed to know.

Jaypaw does, though. He's figured out why he's so special. And Leafpool's never going to find out, because, frankly, keeping a secret from a perfect medicine cat is better than anything. His siblings, Lionpaw and Hollypaw, don't even know. Why?

It's all because Squirrelflight isn't exactly what everyone wants her to be. And, to make up for it, her kits got the special abilities. They've got their own prophecy. Neither of the sisters did. So, maybe, Leafpool's one thing she knew about her sister wasn't the best thing she should know.

StarClan had their ways with making cats perfect, and, Leafpool, the perfect daughter of Firestar, was just going to have to deal with three cats taking up that perfectness her sister lacked. They _were _destined to it, after all.

A/N: Signel-chan here, at the end of my first Warriors story! I hoped you liked it. It's supposed to be rantish. It's supposed to seem like it's Leafpool's thoughts. So drop a line and tell me what you think!

I do not own Warriors.

Signel-chan


End file.
